Hide and Seek/Escaping from Sabor/Enter Dark Mountain/Escaping the Zugor
Here is how Tarzan and Kopa entered Dark Mountain in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Later, they started playing together as new friends would. Kopa: (chasing Tarzan) You're it! Tarzan: (chuckles) That was fun, Kopa! Kopa: Okay, let's play something else. How about we play Hide and Seek, I'll hide, you count to ten and find me. Tarzan: Okay. (covers his eyes at the tree trunk as Kopa hides) One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! Ready or not, here I come! Just as Tarzan started seeking Kopa, he heard something in the bushes, it was Sabor as the chase began. Kopa: Tarzan? Tarzan: It's Sabor! Run! Kopa: Whoa! So, they all ran for their lives away from Sabor. As the chase goes on, they stumbled through the Outlands and into Dark Mountain. Kopa: Tarzan, get behind me! Just when Sabor was drove in on them, there was a huge echo out of nowhere. Zugor: Zugor! As it keeps echoing, Sabor turned back and ran away. Kopa: What was that? Tarzan: The Zugor! Kopa: Who? Tarzan: The Zugor is a monster game that me and my friend, Terk played while we were in the jungle. It was just for fun, but its not in this scenario! If the Zugor ever catches you, it'll eat you. Just when they slide down the entrance, and then they were peeking at the big gorilla trapping the mouse. Kago: (chuckles evilly while trapping the mouse) Uto: (picking up Tarzan) Look what I got. It's a little bird. Tarzan: But I'm not a bird. Uto: Kago, look what I got! A little bird. As the mouse got a way, Kago was upset that the mouse got away because of Uto. Kago: Can't you see I was enjoying myself? I ought to... (realized) Wait a second. (takes Tarzan) Tarzan: Hey! Kago: Uto, that's not a bird. Tarzan: So not. Kago: It hasn't got any feathers, Banana brain. Uto: (takes back Tarzan) Is too, and I can prove it. We'll throw it off a cliff, and when it flies, then you'll be the banana brain. (pokes his brother) Kago: Don't poke me. (groans as he pokes him again) Don't poke me! Don't poke me! Don't poke me! (hiccups as Uto laughed at him) Stop! Stop! Stop laughing! Uto: I like it when my brother gets hiccups. It's hilarious. Kago: That's it. (wrestles his brother) I'm taking you down. Kopa: Those two oughta work on their hobby. Just when they kept fighting, there was a huge call. Mama Gunda: Boys! Uto: Hi, Ma. Kago: Hello, Mother. Mama Gunda: My darling boys, my little treasures, what has Mama Gunda told you about fighting? Kago: But he was poking me. Uto: He was calling me "Banana brain." Mama Gunda: Lips! (pulls down their lower lips) Fighting each other makes Mama... very unhappy! Do we understand Mama? Kago and Uto: Yes, Ma'am. Mama Gunda: (lets go of their lips) What is all this silliness about a baby bird? Tarzan: I'm not a bird. I'm an ape. Kopa: An ape? But with that, they just laughed at Tarzan. Mama Gunda: An ape! Tarzan: Like you. Uto: (as they laughed again and stopped) Can we still throw it off a cliff? Mama Gunda: If you are an ape, where's your family? How did you two get here? You must have come through that rift. It's the only way in. Kago: Besides falling in. Uto: I tripped. I was trying to get away from the monster. Mama Gunda: We all were, Dear. Kopa: Monster? Mama Gunda: It guards the rift, just waiting. And if it catches you, they say it'll eat you. They call it... Kago: Don't say it, Ma. Uto: (covering his ears) I'm not listening. La la la la! I don't hear this. Mama Gunda: the Zugor. Tarzan: But there's no such thing as the... Zugor: Zugor! Mama Gunda: It's coming. With that echoing, they all ran for their lives. Uto: The Zugor! Just when the shadow was cast, Kopa couldn't believe his own eyes as well as Tarzan. Zugor: Zugor! As Tarzan and Kopa ran for their lives, they fell through the holes that leads to slide and geysers and send them flying as they ran through the jungle where the old gorilla was walking. Tarzan: It's the Zugor! Run, it's the Zugor! Just when the old gorilla was screaming, they all ran into a tree to hide inside. But then, Tarzan and Kopa were thrown out of the tree. Zugor: My tree. Stay out. Tarzan: But you've gotta let us... Zugor: (stops him) No. Go away. Tarzan: Please! Zugor: No. Tarzan: If we stay out here, the Zugor might get us. Zugor: Boo-hoo for you. Tarzan: You've got to help us. You've got to. Kopa: Forget it, Tarzan, he's not worth it. Just then, Tarzan was starting to hear something. Tarzan: Mom? Kopa: Tarzan, are you okay? Tarzan: I was thinking about my mom, I just hope she's okay without me. Kopa: I know how that felt, I didn't want anything happened to my parents either. So, Kopa kept Tarzan company as they kept waiting to see if the Zugor would come to them. That night, Mama Gunda was tucking her sons at night. Mama Gunda: Okay, my babies. There we go, climb in. (as Kago and Uto climbed into their rocky bed) It's been another big day for my two little boys, hasn't it? Uto: The Zugor scared us, Ma. Mama Gunda: Oh, I know, Dear. Kago: Didn't scare me. Uto: Did too. Kago: (as they each yawned) Did not. Uto: Did too. Kago: Did not. Uto: Ma? Mama Gunda: Yes, Dear? Uto: Tell us a story. Mama Gunda: All right. If I tell you a story, will you go to sleep for Mama? Kago and Uto: Yes, Ma'am. Mama Gunda: Well, then, let's see. All right. Once upon a time, there was a family of three... Oh, I don't know, three... Uto: Silly little froggies? Mama Gunda: All right, Dear. Once upon a time, there was a family of three little frogs. One of them was a tiny bit dim... Uto: Which one? Mama Gunda: One was a teensy bit violent. Kago: I like that one. Mama Gunda: And some might say the mama was just a tad controlling... but I disagree. Kago: Do alligators eat the frogs? (chuckles) Uto: Oh, no. Don't let the froggies get eaten. Have them fly away. Mama Gunda: It's all right, Uto. They don't get eaten. (as he stook his tongue at Kago) But the three little frogs were all alone in a great big world, hopping from pond to pond. Uto: Hippety-hop. Mama Gunda: Just trying to find somewhere where they'd be wanted. But every place they went, they were kicked out. Kago: Maybe the frogs need to smash some heads, Ma! Mama Gunda: The frogs ended up in a horrible valley, terrorized by a monster, with next to nothing to eat or drink and only pointy rocks to sleep on! (as Kago and Uto started smashing the rocks) So... Kago and Uto: Huh? (as they go back to sleep) Mama Gunda: Tomorrow, she's gonna find her froggies a new home. And this time, anyone who gets in her way is gonna feel the terrible wrath of Mama Frog! And as they kept on smashing some rocks, they all ended up stopping for another minute. Uto: Mom, I broke my pillow... again. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225